Deber
by Bea1258
Summary: Haruka Nanase solo tiene que cumplir su misión: Matar al sultán. RinHaru, Splash Free, Two-shot.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_

Esta historia ya la había publicado en mi serie de Drabbles y Viñetas: " _Acércate y bésame"_ pero como la idea me dio para un Two-shot quise publicarla aparte y pues aquí esta :3

* * *

 **Deber**

.

.

Las cuerdas alrededor de tus muñecas probablemente te dejaran marcas mañana, chasqueas la lengua con fastidio; el guardia a tu izquierda frunce el ceño en tu dirección, enseguida sientes su puño en tus costillas, un quejido sale de tu boca y tu cuerpo se dobla un poco, tus manos atadas en tu espalda se tensan, reprimes una sonrisa al comprobar que no están lo suficientemente apretadas.

El guardia de la derecha te ayuda un poco a recuperarte, se acomoda los lentes y mira con cierto reproche a su acompañante.

–Sousuke-san, estoy seguro que la violencia física no es necesaria. – el más alto solo se encoje de hombros.

Los tres continúan caminando, la tención comienza a creerse dentro de ti, sabes que tu misión es peligrosa, pero tienes que cumplirla, eres un asesino, es lo que haces pera vivir, y si para vivir tienes que matar al sultán, lo harás.

Tus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando te das cuenta de que has llegado al lugar, detrás de esa puerta está el sultán y el hecho de haberte dejado capturar y todos los golpes que eso conlleva habrán valido la pena. Mientras esperas entrar tu cabeza comienza a planear; has estado estudiando el palacio, sabes perfectamente como escapar, el único problema es desacerté de los guardias.

La puerta se abre y el empujón que recibes te hace trastabillar un poco e inevitablemente caes de rodillas, maldices, pero te quedas en esa posición, tratando de ganar tiempo.

Entonces escuchas una voz preguntando los motivos de tu captura; al momento levantas la cabeza de manera tan rápida que escuchas el tronar de tus huesos. No te importa.

Buscas rápidamente al dueño de dicha voz, y entonces lo ves.

Ves ese inconfundible cabello rojo, y aunque el chico este de perfil y este un poco cambiado desde la última vez que lo viste, sabes que definitivamente es _él_ ; Abres con sorpresa los ojos y un suspiro involuntario sale de tus labios.

–¿Rin…?.– es un suave susurro, casi inexistente, sin embargo el pelirrojo te mira, los carmesís ojos parecen arder, su inusualmente inexpresivo rostro (para ti) refleja asombro por un solo instante, para después, apartar su mirada continuar con la conversación.

Es un excelente actor, piensas mientras tus puños se aprietan en tu espalda y el dolor en tu mandíbula se incrementa debido a la presión. El escozor en tus ojos es opacado por los ligeros temblores que recorren tu cuerpo; la rabia, el desconcierto y el dolor mezclándose con los recuerdos: Rin y tú nadando en algún rio, jugando, peleando o practicando, robando a los comerciantes tacaños. Juntos, con Makoto, Nagisa y los demás. Lo recuerdas sonriendo a todas horas, compartiendo siempre su parte del botín, ayudándolos a todos; Rin era uno de ustedes.

La respiración comienza a fallarte, el nudo en tu estomago es inmenso y tus ojos continúan ardiendo.

No, Rin nunca fue uno de ustedes, comprendes, y es tan claro que duele; su estúpida obsesión por ocultar su cabello, su maldita insistencia a alejarse de los alrededores del palacio, las canastas llenas de comida que todos suponían robaba, sus ausencias, el modo en el que se aparecía, algunas veces al diario, para después desaparecerse por días, meses, incluso años. Tu labio probablemente este sangrando, pero no te importa, no cuando acabas de descubrir que durante todos estos años Rin no ha hecho nada más que jugar con todos ustedes, juagar a ser uno de ustedes, jugar… con tus sentimientos.

Sueltas un gemido de asombro, de repente todo se aleja, las cuerdas lastimando tus muñecas, los guardias, incluso el dolor, solo queda el recuerdo de Rin tomándote de la mano, nadando, planeando un futuro, juntos. Enseguida, el recuerdo de un inexplicablemente preocupado y agresivo pelirrojo diciéndote que nunca más se verán, que lo que tienen es indigno, que no importa, para luego juntar sus labios con los tuyos, diciéndote sin palabras que eso no es lo que piensa, reclamándote y tu gustoso permitiéndoselo, luego la estúpida excusa de que ahí no es bien visto, y después jurándole que no te importa, y que si se tiene que ir, lo esperaras.

De eso hace más de tres años, tiempo en el que has pasado extrañándolo y recordándolo con un cariño que no creías capaz.

Que estúpido fuiste, piensas y lo miras con odio; tu mirada debe de ser demasiado intensa porque a los pocos segundos Rin te devuelve la mirada furtivamente y enseguida un guardia te golpea mientras dice que no eres digno de mirar al sultán, ocasionando que caigas de costado.

–Sousuke, creo que eso es innecesario. –La voz sorprendentemente autoritaria de Rin retumba en tus oídos y tienes que usar todo tu autocontrol para no dejar salir una carcajada al comprender que te está defendiendo.

El guardia al que llaman Rei te ayuda a ponerte de pie, es entonces que el sultán te mira descaradamente y le ordena a todos que salgan, todos los presentes parecen recios a acatar la orden, más la mirada dura de Rin los hace callar y largarse.

Con la mirada baja cuentas en silencio los segundos, y cuando estas completamente seguro de que están solos levantas la mirada y sin demasiado esfuerzo te desatas. Es cuando reaccionas, tus ojos se abren con horror y entendimiento, ¡Rin es el sultán! Es tu misión.

¡Es a quien debes matar!

Lo miras y te das cuenta que el muy cobarde evade tu mirada, suspiras, ¿Por qué demonios el recuerdo del calor de sus labios sobre los tuyos tiene que sentirse tan real? ¿Por qué en vez de burlarse, su postura es más de alguien arrepentido y avergonzado?

–Haru…

Con las manos aun en tu espalda sacas tu daga de entre tus ropas y lo aprietas, todas tus emociones arremolinase en tu interior; miras al frente y tus ojos azules chocan con los carmesí.

Solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer.

.

* * *

 **Bea~**


End file.
